You are my sunshine My only sunshine
by TwinchiPistols
Summary: A sweet morailigence story for Nepeta and Equius since there wasn't enough already. hopefully multi chapter. Probably will get extra fluffy later on. Nepeta is hurt after hunting. Equius wants to make up for locking her up by singing her a song. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

You are my sunshine.

Nepeta didn't know what to do anymore.

Equius had crossed a very large line in her book and it was ABSOULUTELY PAWSITIVELY AWFUL AND HE WAS A STUPID OLD HORSE FOR DOING THIS TO HER.

She bit angrily into her fluffy cat pillow and ripped her claws into its soft furry plush. She thought back to the previous night... How he had COMMANDED that she could not leave her room at his hive for any sort of reason… unless she had to go to the bathroom. For a small moment she remembered how he had broken into an embarrassing sweat when he said the last phrase then excused himself to, "retrieve a towel".

A small giggle escaped her chest as she remembered his childish embarrassment but it was quickly replaced once again by her seething anger at her morail. She leaned back and her bright yellow eyes glared up at the blue bloods ceiling.

The previous night she had snuck out of her hive to get some night time hunting in like she always did. She had to keep her claws sharp after all. The only problem being that Equius had forbidden such "D- ridiculous antics" because it wasn't befitting of her to do so. She knew the REAL reason was he had always forbidden her night time outings though. He was WORRIED about her getting hurt. Even though she had TOLD him how she had handled being on her own for SWEEPS before (four now to be exact :33) and would be able to CONTINUE DOING SO.

She continued to stare up at the ceiling in the dark room she was trapped in and heaved a sigh.

It was true there were dangers that came along with hunting at such a young age and it's not like she hadn't gotten hurt now and then, but HE had NO RIGHT to lock her up for it.

Suddenly there was a loud metallic crash from somewhere below her.

She flinched at the sound but was rewarded with a wave of pain and her body cringed in response to it.

Uhg… her leg was hurt pretty bad. She caressed the white bandages that covered her thigh gently and once again, unable to do anything else, thought back to the previous night. Her face softened as she remembered how gentle Equius had been when he had wrapped up the gash in her leg. For him to be so gentle could only have meant he was very focused on keeping her safe and doing his best not to hurt her. Though, despite his carful movements, he could not stop his sweaty hands from shaking as he bandaged her wound.

A pang of guilt struck the wounded catroll's angry heart as she could only imagine how scared he must have been when she had limped to his hive and stood in his doorway. Bleeding, panting, and probably starting to look feverish.

The wound of course had been from her reckless actions in thinking she could pounce such a large beast that lumbered before her. It had to be at least ten times her size and with claws much more nasty than hers. She was lucky though. The creatures size made it a very slow moving mass indeed and was easy enough to escape.

She silently cursed her big cat-like head for believing she could take on such a large animal at her age. Her sharp teeth were really starting to come in and her new claws were the COOLEST but she still had no chance against such a beast.

**=== stop moping and hurry the hell up with trying to escape!**

Escape? Equius had made sure that she could do no such thing. The door was barred, the window was barred, the floor and ceiling was reinforce-

**=== fine then howl like a cat and tear up the bed**

That was an absurd idea! Even if she wanted to her leg would prevent such strange urges.

**=== be the author**

**=== stop being such a party pooper**

The author simply cannot stop being such a party pooper.

Every party needs a pooper. That's why we invited him.

**=== WILL YOU BE SOMEONE ALREADY?**

You are now Equius.

"Oh dear it appears that I have broken another one…"

Equius picks up the remains of his metal instrument and heaves a STRONG sigh. His strength has been growing at an amazing rate thanks to his workouts and constant drinking of milk. He, of course, was very pleased with this seeing as he could finally be of a respectable strength and power for someone of his blood caste. It was not, however, because it would be a lot easier to protect the person he cared about with his newfound strength. That would just be silly.

The large troll frowned at the thought of his morail. She really was quite mad at him for locking her up in her room last night but he had just been so WORRIED about her he couldnn't think of what else to do.

Did he say worried?

He meant angry.

He was so very angry.

Grrrrrr…

Once again he heaved a large sigh. He didn't REALLY feel angry. He was just so worried she was hurt. He didn't know what else to do. He was going to make it up to her though. Somehow…

**=== wow is there anyone not moping around here?**

no.

**=== I guess be Equius in the near future.**

You are now Equius in the near future.

You have just finished rebuilding the instrument you broke except this time you used metal instead. It keeps together thankfully and you look for a song to play on it.

You start with the basics. Simple notes and strings first. Its slow and frustrating work but you have a lot of patience for this sort of thing as long as the instrument doesn't-

_**SNAP**_

Oh fiddlesticks.

_end of chapter one._


	2. Chapter 2

(Forgot to say this before but Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie)

_Chapter two_

**=== Be the grumpy one**

You are now Grumpy.

All the other dwarves have been messing around while yo-

**===Hardy har har**

**===Be Karkat**

You are now Karkat

You have been messing around on pesterchum for a while now and you are pretty bored if not a little bit tired. You begin to consider getting off when a _PING _on your computer makes your eyes dart across the screen.

Looks like the creepy horse guy is messaging you. You take a moment to consider if you give two shits about it, but since you are bored and not ready to sleep you bring him up to pester anyway:

CT: D E%cuse me, angry one,

CT: D It appears I may be in need of your assistance.

CG: WHAT IN GOGS NAME COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT WITH ME.

CG: IF IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH HORSES OR MILK YOU CAN JUST COUNT ME THE FUCK OUT.

CG: I'M TOO BUSY RIGHT NOW FOR ANY OF THAT WEIRD SHIT.

CT: D Actually…

CT: D I was wondering if you knew anything of which I could learn to play on this stringed instrument I've made.

CG: WAIT.

CG: YOU MEAN LIKE… A GUITAR RIGHT?

CT: D Yes, it would appear that is the name it was given.

CG: ITS NOT LIKE I DOUBT THE FACT THAT I AM THE BEST PERSON ON THIS ENTIRE FUCKING PLANET TO COME TO ADVICE FOR, BUT WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU GO ASK SOMEONE LIKE ERIDAN OR GAMZEE ABOUT THIS?

CG: I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THEY KNOW ABOUT THIS SORTA SHIT TOO.

CT: D Well you see…

CT: D In any other case I would go to the highb100d to council my dilemma with them…

CT: D But I don't think they would have the proper idea for what I am attempting to do.

CG: AND WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU "ATTEMPTING TO DO"?

CT: D Well you see…

CT: D Nepeta is e%tremely unhappy that I've sealed her inside her room.

CG: WHY IN THE HORSE-BRAINED FUCK WOULD YOU LOCK HER IN A ROOM.

CG: SHE'S YOUR FUCKING MOIRAIL.

CG: OR IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT ALL YOUR FRIENDS BECAUSE IT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE SO LITTLE OF THEM.

CT: D Must you use such 100d language?

CG: I WILL USE WHATEVER GOG DAMN LANGUAGE I FUCKING WANT TO AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FUCKING DEAL WITH IT.

CG: GOT IT?

CT: D Okay.

CT: D …

CT: D I think I need a towel.

CG: WILL YOU GET ON WITH IT BEFORE I VOMIT ALL OVER MY SCREEN?

CT: D Yes.

CT: D The reason I have sealed Nepeta in her room is because she severely harmed herself the night prior to this one, and in doing so has put her safety on our planet at a huge risk.

CG: OH I SEE.

CG: SO YOU SEALED HER UP TO PROTECT HER HUH?

CT: D Wounded trolls do not last very long.

CG: OKAY.

CG: I GUESS YOU'RE A LITTLE BIT LESS OF A CREEPY FUCK THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE.

CG: IM GUESSING THE SONG IS GOING TO BE FOR HER?

CT: D You are correct.

CG: I THINK I KNOW A PRETTY GOOD SONG THAT'S ALSO REALLY SIMPLE TUNED.

CG: SINCE I'M ASSUMING YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PLAYING FOR VERY LONG.

CT: D That sounds e%quisite.

CT: D Thank you.

CG: DON'T MENTION IT.

CG: SERIOUSLY. DON'T.

You lean back in your chair.

Gog you seriously don't know about that guy sometimes… Creepy, horse-crazed, sweaty, milk-drinking freakazoid… You guess he just wants to keep his best friend safe though.

That you can understand.

Another _PING _on your pesterchum demands your attention.

Looks like Gamzee is on. A rare smile threatens your seemingly frozen scowl.

"Yeah..", you think as you call up Gamzee's pesterchum, "That I can definitely understand".

Somewhere on what seems like the other side of the world a troll wearing sunglasses is practicing a tune on a metal guitar.

_End of chapter two_


	3. Chapter 3

(Small reminder guys the trolls are about eight-nine in this. Babies.)

_Chapter three_

**== Just skip to the cute fluffy singing.**

You succeed in making the authors titays laf.

**== Oh so we're going to have to read a whole bunch of other drabble before we get to the good stuff?**

But of course.

**== Be the author.**

**== Pull that stick out of you're a-**

OKAY.

okay.

We will be getting to the fluff very soon. Just read the small amount of drabble and it'll be over before you know it. Happy?

**== Ecstatic.**

**== Now hurry up and be Nepeta. **

You are now Nepeta.

In all fairness you haven't really been sitting in this room very long. Most of the time you've been sleeping anyway, but a catroll gets bored very easily and can only sit still for so long. You can't even jump on the surprisingly soft springy thing Equius had placed in your room. You think it's high time to get out of the warm, soft, comfy… evil thing you are laying in.

You slowly swing your little legs over the side of the soft surface and drop down, making a sort of squeak grunt that sounded a bit like "_Ktoof_". You are practically swimming in your oversized overcoat and despite it being very warm and cozy you conclude that you must part with it, if just for the time being. It is at that time you decide look around the room. Despite your fantastic night vision you need a light to be able to get the full effect of the rooms surroundings. You grope the walls for one of those flippy things Equius keeps around his hive. _CLICK._ The light turns on and you have to cover your big cat peepers for a moment at the sudden change in lighting. After rubbing your eyes and getting adjusted to the rooms new lighting you finally get to observe your surroundings. It was a big olive green room with an odd painting here and there on the walls. You notice an old wooden bookshelf propped up against the wall to your left placed next to the reinforced door. Equius's books were often boring and had no pretty painted pictures in them so you shouldn't get your hopes up. The wall in front of you is about five tail-lengths (about two yards) from your soft springy thing with a medium sized, worn out, red and yellow chest in the center of it. Your big yellow eyes slowly look the chest over. Now THAT could be interesting. You will further inspect the mysterious chest later. Before your curiosity consumes you, you quickly check the other side of the room. A window was in the center of it and like the door, was reinforced. Now it was finally time to check out that chest.

You gleefully but slowly and carefully bound over to the chest. Your leg was still killing you and you knew you definitely shouldn't put too much pressure on it, but you were just so gosh darned curious that you had to hurry up and open the chest.

**== AC: Open the chest.**

You open the chest an-

…

oh.

**== Be Equius.**

You are now Equius.

Vantas had to be out of his gosh darned mind if he thought this song was simple. Well… it was simple compared to other songs you had in mind and truly it was exactly what you were looking for but JEGUS it's hard to learn how to play the guitar. You decide it is time to stop playing, or at least attempting to, and check on Nepeta. She was probably getting hungry. While you will bring her plenty of milk you know she will also need other forms of sustenance if she was to recover quickly. Luckily you were pretty stocked up on food and whatnot. You could easily provide for the both of you.

The hard part, however, was going to be bringing the food to her. Opening up the door was an easy task for someone of your STRENGTH but… what if she attacked you? She was no little wriggler she could definitely handle herself in a strife but even more than that you couldn't possibly ever harm her. You decide that she would never attempt something like that since she was injured and make your way to your food containers. After carefully placing some meat and vegetation on a platter you began to walk to her room. Before you arrived however you visited Aurthor, your lusus. You would like to ask him for some milk and hopefully, some advice.

You climb up your stairs and eventually arrive at your room where Aurthor is waiting for you. He was half butler-half horse and all manners. You could never be as good a servant as Aurthor. Ever. He also has a really cool mustache.

"Hello Aurthor." you say.

"Ah, Equius. How are you today my boy?" he says clopping over to you with a dutiful smile stretched across his face.

"Aurthor I'm hardly a boy anymore…" you can feel some sweat building on your forehead.

"Forgive me. It seems like only yesterday I could hold your strong little body on my arms." he sighs happily at the memory.

A faint blush warms your cheeks. Gosh lusi can be so embarrassing sometimes. "Aurthooor…." you whine.

"Sorry, sorry." he chuckles, "Are you in need of my service?".

"Yes in fact… I was wondering if you had some advice for me." you mutter.

"Hmmm…" he puts a finger to his mouth and grins "Is it about Nepeta?" he asks.

"Yes, I worry I have stepped over a line…" you say slouching your shoulders.

"I see. Well you did this in order to protect her right?" he asks placing a kind hand on your shoulder.

"Well yes, but she may think I am too protective and maybe she's right…" you say frowning at the ground.

"She's a smart girl I'm sure she knows you are just keeping her safe."

"But what if-" you begin.

"She's still your friend and I've already handled everything." he says giving you a sly smile.

You stand looking at him, confused at what he said while he takes the empty cup from your platter and fills it with fresh milk. He then gives you an encouraging pat on the head as he puts the, now full, cup back on the platter and shoos you over to her room then proceeding to leave so you can have some privacy.

You turn to her room and are shocked to see your stringed metal instrument beside the door. Aurthor you beautiful bastard.

You take a deep, shaky breath and holding the platter with one hand, reach for the door.

_End of chapter 3_


End file.
